Guardians The visual novel
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: When Reborn gives Tsuna a visual novel, Tsuna is more than suprised. The games states it will help him win the heart of who he truly desires. He's however unaware that the characters on the game are his guardians. 1827 8027 6927 R27 5927 9627
1. Let's start playing

Summary: Tsuna gets a visual novel, and is unaware that the characters on it are his guardians.

Doesn't that sound intruging 8D ¬¬ sorry for crappy summary just couldn't right too much or I would ruin the story.

Just so you don't have problems understanding the layout everything written like this for example _**Hibari: blah blah or anything in bold italics refers to what they are saying in the visual novel. **_Anything written in just normal text like the one this sentence is in is Tsuna in real life.

I bet that sounded lovely and confusing. Please forgive me if it did.

Couples- Well at the moment it is Guardians/27 ^^ but it might change a little later

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna's favourite past time was video games, so to have been given one by his tutor who was always trying to get him to bulk was more than surprising.

"Reborn, what is this game?" he questioned staring down at the blank blue box that's only writing on it was the title, which was 'Guardians'.

"It's a visual novel Dame-Tsuna," he informed his clueless student.

"What do I have to do on it though?" Tsuna asked as there were no instructions on the box or inside.

"You have to win different hearts on the game, to get a special ending for each of the character" he explained.

"Sounds girly," groaned Tsuna discarding the box to the side only to be smacked on the head with a giant mallet by Reborn.

"Ow fine...I'll play it...it's surprising though, why do you want me to play a game, it's got nothing to do with my training," Tsuna spoke looking suspiciously at his tutor.

"Dame-Tsuna do you think I'm up to something? I'm innocent I tell you," Reborn said putting on that fake cherub like face he would pull to get out of situations where he was being told off. Tsuna tutted, innocent was definitely not a word that his tutor could be described as. Definitely not!

"Get the laptop I bought you and play it now Tsuna."

"Ok ok! Why are you so eager?" Tsuna frowned, pulling out the laptop Reborn had bought for him at Christmas, bought probably was an understatement though, it was more likely stolen, but it was a nice enough gift anyways, probably the best one Tsuna had ever got.

Switch on. The computer finished booting up and Tsuna carefully put the CD into the disk drive.

Loading...after 2 minutes of installing a screen flicked up with a sky background and in crisp white letters read 'Guardians'. Tsuna scrolled over to the play button, finally some instructions popped up.

'**If you are to play this game are you ready to except any consequences'**. Tsuna scowled what a lovely threatening line. 'Fine, yes I except' Tsuna sighed as an opening played through. Screen after screen flying around with short clips of people's wrists, why weren't they showing the faces yet? Cherry blossom trees, a desk, then at the end a picture of a roof. How intriguing.

'_**Type your name here'**_ Tsuna did what he was told, and typed Tsuna into the small box. Next it asked for his age, Tsuna clicked 15. Then it gave him a list of characters he could choose to look like, lots of them were very plain but one in particular caught his eye. This one looked strikingly like him, it had all his features. That brown spiky hair that defied gravity, a small quite feminine boy's body and large brown eyes.

Tsuna was reluctant to click that one and was about to click another one that looked nothing like him. _**Click**_. Tsuna looked down as Reborn clicked the one that was the spitting image of Tsuna.

"Hey Reborn! I didn't want that one," Tsuna whinged, but Reborn shook his head and made a slight 'tsk' noise with his mouth.

"Dame-Tsuna be a man and pick the one that looks like you," sighed Reborn. 'How does that make me a man?' Tsuna asked himself. It didn't at all.

'_**Tsuna, you've been at school for a couple of months and since then have been known as no good. You're increasingly becoming less popular by each day and have hardly any friends'**_. What a cheerful first statement, Tsuna scrolled down and read on.

'_**People though will start to notice you, choose your actions wisely as they will pick who you truly desire, do watch out for obstacles though that the other characters will display for you...are you ready to begin?'**_

Tsuna exhaled slowly and pressed yes.

Tsuna watched as the game played a scene; it was his lookalike character waking up. The bedroom a lot like his own.

"_**I'm late!"**_ the scrolling script read.

Tsuna watched as the boy dashed around the room like a mad chicken, shoving on his school uniform very scruffily, it didn't dawn on him that it was the same one he wore for school.

He watched as the boy ran up the street in frenzy but was immediately stopped. The game stopped playing the smooth running animation and turned into that of a visual novel style.

"_**Herbivore you're late again,"**_ the rolling script stated, where had Tsuna recognised that line before?

"**Ah I'm sorry!"** his character apologized. Tsuna took a glimpse at the screen to see which character had spoken to him. This boy had dark hair, and a long dark coat with an armband on, he was carrying two weapons. The game asked Tsuna for a name for the boy. Tsuna being unbelievably dense typed in '**Hibari**', because he thought that this newest character reminded him of Hibari.

Reborn stared at his stupid pupil, he still hadn't worked it out...well the longer he doesn't know the more fun it is.

"_**I'll bite you to death for that,"**_ the character replied to Tsuna's character.

This time the screen displayed three options for Tsuna's character to choose from.

Tsuna read them all, the first was _**'to plead for his life'**_, the second was _**'to stand up to Hibari and say biting people wasn't right'**_ and the third was _**'to hug him'**_. Tsuna sniggered at the last one; there was no chance he was picking the last one.

He glanced curiously at the second; did he really have the guts to do it? It was only a game right? Tsuna clicked the second one. Suddenly the script started to appear in more of virtual script type writing, instead of the one you read in books.

_**Tsuna: Hibari-san you shouldn't bite people it's horrible, and nobody learns from it.**_

Tsuna flinched as he watched the other character glare at him.

_**Hibari: What was that herbivore?**_

_**Tsuna: I said you shouldn't do that Hibari-san.**_

_**Hibari: You're quite brave herbivore, but I don't really care. I'll eliminate that braveness for you.**_

Tsuna watched as his character was cuffed with two shiny weapons. 'How cruel' Tsuna told himself while watching the scene unfold.

Tsuna watched his character become black and blue all over, this other character was so cruel...Tsuna made a mental note to keep away from this character.

_**Hibari: Herbivore, for answering back to me, you must come to the reception room at the end of the day to receive your punishment.**_

Tsuna scrunched up his face; to progress in the game did he have to go there?

_**Tsuna: O-Ok Hibari-san.**_

_**Hibari: Good.**_

Tsuna watched as the character that resembled Hibari smiled sadistically before disappearing, Tsuna shuddered, that character really was like Hibari.

Tsuna watched as his character entered the classroom black and blue, people sniggering and gossiping. Tsuna's character took his seat and sighed.

Tsuna observed as someone took a seat next to him.

_**Random boy: Good morning Tsuna**_

Tsuna blinked noticing how similar the boy looked like Yamamoto. When the name selector came up, Tsuna typed it in unconsciously.

_**Yamamoto: Hey you awake Tsuna?**_

_**Tsuna: Oh sorry Yamamanto I'm just a little out of it**_

_**Yamamoto: Hey Tsuna what happened to your face, it's covered in bruises**_

_**Tsuna: Hibari hit me**_

_**Yamamoto: Ma ma Tsuna, he's just doing it cause that's his way showing affection..**_

_**Tsuna: No way Hibari hates me, like he does everyone else but himself.**_

_**Yamamoto: You're so silly Tsuna**_

Tsuna watched as the other ruffled his character's hair, and threw an arm around his neck playfully. Then he gazed at another scene were a character looking ridiculously like Gokudera walked in.

Tsuna typed in the name for the boy, and watched him come storming over towards his character and the one that looked like Yamamoto.

_**Gokudera: Baseball nut get your dirty hands off the Tenth!**_

_**Yamamanto: Ma ma ma someone's cheerful this morning**_

Tsuna noticed that '_**Yamamoto**_' hadn't done what the other had asked.

_**Gokudera: Do you want to die?**_

The silver haired boy took out explosives and Tsuna panicked like his own character.

_**Tsuna: Gokudera-kun put them down please.**_

Just like that, the explosives were gone and Tsuna relaxed.

_**Gokudera: So how are you on this fine...morning...TENTH WHO DID THIS TO YOU!**_

'_**Gokudera'**_ was pointing to the bruises on _**'Tsuna'**_.

_**Tsuna: Hibari did.**_

_**Gokudera: Want me to go sort him out!**_

_**Tsuna: No! NO! Just leave it; I don't want anyone else getting hurt**_**.**

'_**Gokudera's'**_ cheeks became red, and Tsuna decided to question this, had his character said something inappropriate.

_**Gokudera: Ok Tenth anything for you! Now baseball freak get off him!**_

Tsuna watched as the other two characters quarrelled, well one of them argued the other one just laughed a lot.

The game flicked to lunch time, and Tsuna's character was approached by _**'Gokudera'**_.

_**Gokudera: Let's go eat lunch Tenth!**_

_**Yamamoto: Wait for me.**_

_**Gokudera: Tenth let's ditch him!**_

_**Would Tsuna like to ditch Yamamoto?**_

Tsuna thought that doing that would be mean, seeing as the character seemed concerned about his character earlier.

Tsuna pressed no.

Tsuna looked at _**'Gokudera'**_ who was now pouting.

_**Gokudera: Fine! Come on baseball freak! You're so slow today!**_

_**Yamamanto: Alright I'll go faster then**_

Tsuna stared at a scene of two characters racing down the hallway with his very slow puffed out character trailing behind.

_**Hibari: Herbivore**_

_**Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Hibari: *sigh* Why were you running in the halls herbivore?**_

_**Tsuna: Well...**_

_**Hibari: No excuses, I'll be giving you double punishment at the end of the day now.**_

Tsuna grimaced; this character was so cold hearted.

_**Tsuna: *glumly* Ok Hibari-san**_

'_**Hibari' **_cruelly smiled at _**'Tsuna'**_ which made Tsuna shudder even though it was a game, it was the second time that character had done that.

As _**'Hibari'**_ disappeared, Tsuna took a sigh of relief, he made his character search for the other two, and he found them both on the roof of the school.

'_**Gokudera'**_ shot straight up on arrival and marched over.

_**Gokudera: TENTH I'M SO SORRY! I'M NOT WORTHY**_.

The character then continued by smashing his head on the ground.

**Will Tsuna let him continue to bash his head on the ground or stop him?**

Tsuna felt his temperature drop, why was there such a mean option where you could let someone smash their head on the ground?

_**Tsuna: Gokudera please stop you'll hurt yourself**_

Tsuna viewed as his character crouched on the floor touching 'Gokudera's' shoulders gently. 'Gokudera' looked up and blushed as 'Tsuna' rubbed his palm kindly against where he had just bashed it. After that **'**_**Yamamoto**_**'** flung his arms around _**'Tsuna,'**_ making the real life Tsuna as well as the game one flush.

_**Yamamoto: Ma Ma Tsuna is so nice.**_

_**Gokudera: Get off him you shit head.**_

Tsuna heaved a sigh as he watched _**'Gokudera'**_ and _**'Yamamoto' **_squabbled again.

'_**These two are your best friends, and care a lot for Tsuna. They are both very popular with the ladies unlike Tsuna, and both exceed brilliantly at their favourite subjects. Gokudera's is just generally everything especially music, while Yamamanto's is sport, mainly baseball and sword fighting',**_

Reborn sniggered, he couldn't believe the boy hadn't even noticed yet, he was that dim. However what was even funnier is that Tsuna seemed very engrossed in the game by the amount of strange faces he pulled when different type of things happened.

'_**To have friends like these makes you very lucky Tsuna, so don't neglect them'.**_ Tsuna nodded in reply to the game.

* * *

It was getting towards the end of the day on the game, in another minute Tsuna's character would have to go see _**'Hibari'**_.

Tsuna started to tremble like his character as he watched him walk up to the reception room and knock on the door.

_**Hibari: Come in**_

'_**Tsuna'**_ opened the door; _**'Hibari'**_ was sitting at a desk looking over paper work.

_**Hibari: Good you're here, herbivore**_

'Didn't think I had any other choice, there was no leg it the hell out of here option' Tsuna told himself while he squirmed like his character.

_**Hibari: Take a seat**_

'_**Tsuna'**_ did as he was told, Tsuna glanced anxiously at the screen waiting for something to happen, it was 5 minutes and his character was still just sitting there. Was their a glitch? All of a sudden _**'Hibari'**_ got up and walked over to _**'Tsuna'**_.

Tsuna couldn't yet see the tonfas which only brought pain.

_**Hibari: You cause me no end of trouble herbivore you know that**_

'What by running in the halls' Tsuna thought to himself, that wasn't that bad was it? Well other students did it and they weren't getting told off.

_**Tsuna: *murmuring* Hai...yes...I'm so very sorry Hibari-san**_

_**Hibari: So I guess its time to issue a punishment herbivore.**_

Tsuna sighed and shut his eyes, because he didn't want to see the violence, it scared him. Although. he was curious to know what was happening so took a little peek. His cheeks flushed like game Tsuna's did as well.

'_**Hibari'**_ had his head lying placidly on _**'Tsuna's'**_ lap.

"R-R-REBORN! WHAT'S WITH THIS SITUATION?" Tsuna cried out to his tutor, who was on the verge of hysterical laughter at his brainless pupil.

"Stop complaining and continue," Reborn scolded him and smacked him over the back of the head which made Tsuna yelp.

Tsuna couldn't help but have red cheeks now. He became aware that his character was acting exactly the same.

_**Tsuna: H-H-H-HIBARI-SAN!**_

_**Hibari: Ssshhh...This is your punishment, I get to use your lap to sleep on because I'm tired from all the trouble you cause herbivore, now shut up.**_

_**Tsuna: H-hai.**_

_**Hibari: Have I ever told you that even a falling leaf will wake me?**_

Tsuna wondered why that line sounded so familiar, but shook it off his mind. His chest was pounding even though it was only a game.

The screen focused on a picture of _**'Hibari's'**_ sleeping face. For a game, the boy's hair did look awfully soft. Tsuna traced his fingers across the screen, but shot back as Reborn started tittering.

"Didn't know you were a sneaky pervert Dame-Tsuna," Reborn giggled, Tsuna eyebrow started to twitch.

"I'M, I'M NOT!" shrieked Tsuna hiding his mortified face under a cushion that was on his bed.

"Ok that's enough for today." He slammed the laptop screen down to hide the head resting scene.

"Dame-Tsuna save it!"

"REBORN YOU FIND THIS FUNNY WATCHING ME LIKE THIS DON'T YOU!"

"Aw Dame-Tsuna I'm insulted."

After Tsuna saved it quickly with his eyes shut, he buried his head under a near by pillow to hide the embarrassment.

* * *

**((Authors Note: Oh before saying anything I did say at the start that Tsuna is unaware that these characters are his guardians, he just they look like them. I know confusing right?**

**Hi! Hi! This idea I've had in my head for a few days just didn't have time to write it down, because of my friend who kept nagging me to create chapters for one of my other stories.**

**If the layout is confusing I'm very sorry, it will hopefully be less confusing in the next chapter I promise! Please review and I'll give you a cookie 8D Other chapters coming out as soon as i finish my art coursework xD neglecting it at the moment))**


	2. So damm familiar

Summary: Tsuna gets a visual novel, and is unaware that the characters on it are his guardians.

Doesn't that sound intruging 8D ¬¬ sorry for crappy summary just couldn't right too much or I would ruin the story.

Just so you don't have problems understanding the layout everything written like this for example **Hibari: blah blah or is in bold refers to what they are saying in the visual novel. **Anything written in just normal text like the one this sentence is in is Tsuna in real life.

I bet that sounded lovely and confusing. Please forgive me if it did.

Couples- Well at the moment it is Guardians/27 ^^ but it might change a little later

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna yawned and stretched out his limbs, he took a look at his alarm clock, only 9 o'clock. He snuggled back into his sheets. Only 9 o'clock...only 9 o'clock.

Tsuna shot out of bed; it was 5 minutes until school started. He practically chucked on his clothes, his trousers half way down his legs, making him take a tumble down the stairs.

He rubbed off the pain and continued to run up the road, one hand still pulling his trousers up. Slam! He bashed into something and in the process hit the floor.

"Ouchy..." Tsuna felt his body freeze to the spot, glaring down at him was the school's prefect and his cloud guardian.

"Herbivore you're late again," spoke the prefect softly, but that tone soon changed along with his facial expressions.

"I'll have to bite you to death for that."

"Hibari-san you shouldn't bite people it's horrible, and nobody learns from it." Tsuna threw his hands up to his mouth, that's not what he meant to say, well part of him wanted to but that was the stupid part, which sounded so strangely memorable?

"Hieeee!" he cried, trembling as Hibari snarled at him.

Hibari lifted up his tonfas and walked over to him.

"Quite brave aren't we today herbivore, but I can soon get rid of that," Hibari stated and brought his tonfa down smacking Tsuna right in the jaw making him spit blood everywhere.

"So cruel..." Tsuna whimpered, while the tonfa hit his soft skin on his stomach, then his cheek.

"For answering back herbivore, you'll go to the reception room at the end of the day to receive your punishment," Hibari stated, Tsuna paused, why did this seem like déjà vu?

"Won't you!" Hibari snapped, Tsuna nodded wearily, blood trickling down his chin.

"Good, later herbivore." Tsuna watched as his assaulter stalked off into the distance, why did this scene remind him so much of something?

* * *

Hibari looked down at the blood on his tonfas, it was that herbivores blood, he didn't know if should keep it on or not. That baby had given him a visual novel yesterday, now Hibari wasn't one for playing games but he confirmed he would play it in exchange for a fight with the baby.

As soon as it popped up on the screen he thought it was strange that the protagonist on his game was in fact himself. What was even more surprising was that the first character that appeared was that dam herbivore. He had remembered smiling at the fact one of his choices was to beat the herbivore up.

Hibari smirked, and thought to himself. 'So does everything in this visual novel come true then'?

It had occurred to him already that one scene had already taken place, and if it continued he would be using the herbivore's lap for comfort later. Knowing this made Hibari smile ever so slightly.

He had heard that each and every other guardian had the visual novel, and the aim was to win the heart of the love interest 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Even though Hibari convinced himself that he wasn't actually interested in the real herbivore...well that's what he thought anyway. He was definitely not losing to the other guardians.

* * *

Tsuna drooped over his desk; he was trying not to stare at the other pupils laughing at his very bloody bruised face.

"Morning Tsuna," Tsuna heard the seat next to him say.

"Hey are you awake." A hand was waving back and fourth past his eyes bringing him back to this world.

It was Yamamoto.

"Oh sorry Yamamoto I'm just a little out of it."

"Hey Tsuna what happened to your face it's covered in bruis—

Tsuna heard Yamamoto pause and glanced over to him, his serious face was on, but there was a small smile on his lips, it soon faded away though.

"Hibari hit me," Tsuna grumbled, sinking down into his chair.

"Ma Ma he's just showing his affection for y—

Yamamoto had paused again, Tsuna turned to face him for the second time that face was back.

"Hey Yamamoto anything wrong?" Tsuna questioned as his friend looked like he was in deep thought which was unusual.

"No. No. Nothing at all, Tsuna you're so silly." Yamamoto laughed and ruffled Tsuna's hair playfully, then throwing an arm around his neck to pull the smaller boy closer to him.

"Baseball nut, get your hands off the tenth!" Tsuna peeked past Yamamoto's arm which was currently in his face. Why did that sound so familiar?

Gokudera shot Yamamoto a piercing glare, 'Hands off now, I know what you're up to'.

'Whatever do you mean Gokudera' Yamamoto shot back, continuing on their telepathic conversation.

'Reborn gave you the game to, but I'll win!'

'If that's a challenge I'll accept it'.

Tsuna wondered why it had just gone silent. He looked back at both of his friends who were staring at each other blankly. Maybe Gokudera and Yamamoto like each other? Tsuna began to blush at that thought, which made Yamamoto and Gokudera raise an eyebrow.

Yamamoto continued to challenge Gokudera and kept his arm firmly around Tsuna; Tsuna's head getting buried in his chest.

"Do you want to die?" Tsuna heard and like he sensed it he squeaked.

"Gokudera-kun put them down please."

And just like he had predicted, Gokudera obeyed, but then started to panic at the site of his beloved tenth's badly beaten face.

"That bastard prefect did this to you didn't he! I'll go sort him out tenth!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

* * *

_Last night flashback-_

_Gokudera sat in his room thinking about the Tenth, wondering what he was up to, was he thinking about him to. Gokudera felt his cheeks become hot thinking about this._

"_Ciaosuu~" Gokudera turned to see Reborn, carrying a box._

"_Take this Gokudera and play it," the hitman explained. Gokudera looked at the box...the title read 'The key to boss's heart'._

"_What is it?" he questioned, looking for the instructions._

"_A visual novel."_

"_I see, ok I'll play it, what's it about though? Why did you give it to me Reborn?" he asked wondering why he had received such a gift._

"_It's a challenge between you and the other guardians," Reborn smirked, watching Gokudera get fired up._

"_IF I WIN IT, I'LL SURELY BE THE TENTH'S RIGHT HAND MAN" the bomber shouted punching the air happily._

"_That's not all though..." Reborn murmured._

"_Huh?" Gokudera rested back in his seat, wondering what the baby was going to tell him next._

"_You'll win Tsuna's heart too, in real life," chirped the baby, who then tittered as he watched Gokudera fall off his chair on to the floor._

_Gokudera tried to hide his blushing face away but struggled._

"_I'll definitely win," he said confidently, the hitman nodded and turned around to leave._

_With his back turned he spoke softly "However Gokudera it won't be easy the other guardians have it to, and even if they don't know their feelings yet, they want the same prize"._

_Gokudera gritted his teeth._

"_Reborn I definitely won't los—_

_The baby was gone leaving Gokudera on his own._

_There was no way he was losing to that baseball nut, or that 'extreme' bastard._

_He quickly flicked out his laptop and progressed to play._

_Flashback end /_

"Don't Gokudera please, I don't want anyone else getting hurt," cried Tsuna, who gripped onto to his friends arm to stop him. Gokudera's cheeks tinted pink as he glanced at his incredibly cute 'Tenth'. He was going to win no matter what, and he would never lose to that nut, whose hand was still round the Tenth.

"Get off him you prick!"

* * *

Yamamoto was running up to the roof against Gokudera, Gokudera was ahead but Yamamoto suddenly paused, he thought of that game. If he was to win now he needed to spend time with Tsuna, it was Gokudera who challenged him and Yamamoto's favourite things were challenges, he never backed down from one, ever. And besides, Yamamoto really did have a secret crush on his adorable little friend.

"Yo~ Tsuna sorry I sped off."

If Hibari was correct he would be catching that herbivore right about now.

Hibari opened the door but narrowed his eyes at the sight of Tsuna laughing with his friend. That wasn't in the game he played last night.

Hibari caught Yamamoto's eyes.

"Oh hey Hibari," he grinned at the prefect, and then placed an arm around Tsuna's slender neck.

Hibari kept his cool though, even though he didn't like it, stupid herbivore crowding with stupid people.

"I caught you running in the halls herbivore that mea—

"I didn't see him run, Hibari must need his eye sight checking," Yamamoto laughed.

"Do you want to be bitten to death," Hibari glared, only to glare even more at the fact Yamamoto was flaunting Tsuna in front of him. Yamamoto rested his chin in Tsuna's hair and caressed the petite boy's cheek.

"Y-Y-Yamamoto!" cried the small boy as the taller boy's hands started to wander.

"For crowding around and showing off public displays of affection I'll bite you both to death, especially you herbivore!" Hibari snarled disgusted.

"Hieee! WHAT DID I DO?" shrieked Tsuna as he watched the tonfa swing down and clout both him and Yamamoto.

* * *

Tsuna started to think this really wasn't his day; he had been bitten by Hibari-san twice. Not just that though, all day he was having a bad sense of déjà vu and it was driving him crazy.

It was the end of the door already and Tsuna found himself fidgeting outside the reception room.

Tsuna knocked reluctantly, to hear the head of the disciplinary committee reply with 'Come in'.

As the door opened, Tsuna saw the prefect looking over paper work; his face was already really hot...but why?

"You came now take a seat."

Tsuna did as he was told and sat down on the sofa, his hands in his lap. Why was his face boiling hot? Why did his stomach have butterflies in? Why did this all seem so recognizable to Tsuna already?

So many thoughts were flying around Tsuna's head, but he couldn't understand why.

"Herbivore time to issue you're punishment," he heard the prefect say, Tsuna didn't close his eyes at all though, he kept them wide open, and studied as Hibari was now relaxing his head on his lap.

"HIBARI-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsuna squealed. Hibari smiled, now if this was like the game, the herbivore would just let him.

Push.

Hibari slowly slipped off the sofa in the reception room.

"H-H-Hibari-san I'm so sorry but i..." The boy flushed; did the boy already know what was going to happen?

"Herbivore...do you know about the—

"I've got to go, my mother will worry," stuttered the boy, as he escaped for the door.

As Hibari watched him leave, he didn't know if the herbivore knew about the game or didn't. On the other hand though Hibari bit his lip, was he losing? Hibari shook his head, he never loses.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but blush, his chest thumping, and his big brown orbs watery. What was Hibari doing? And even worse WHY DID IT SEEM SO FAMILIAR!

Tsuna scratched his head in frenzy.

"You're such an idiot Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn?"

"You've still not recognized what was special about that game," the baby sneered.

"There's something special about it? What is it Reborn?" Tsuna begged eagerly, maybe it had something to do with the major déjà vu he was experiencing today.

"Work it out yourself Dame-Tsuna."

"Reboorrrrrrrrrn!" Tsuna whimpered and fell onto the floor, the tutor just ignored him.

"Put that grey matter into work, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

When Tsuna had got home he flicked on the computer, and before he knew it, that game was up as well.

As soon as Tsuna pressed the play button a table full of results loaded itself up.

_**Progress on the hearts so far-**_

_**Hibari- 10%**_

_**Gokudera-30%**_

_**Yamamoto-5%**_

_**?- 0%**_

_**?- 0%**_

_**?- 0%**_

'Huh' Tsuna thought as he read down the list, wait a second?

"HEY REBORN! Why are the progresses on only male characters?" Tsuna questioned reading all available states

"That's because you've only talked to male characters so far," Reborn replied bluntly.

"Well are there any female?" he asked curiously.

"Really Dame-Tsuna? Are you really asking if there are any female characters?" Reborn tutted raising an eyebrow, it was getting slightly annoying that this boy didn't still get who the characters were on the game, even though they looked identical to them! HE EVEN NAMED THEM AFTER THEM BECAUSE HE THOUGHT THEY LOOKED LIKE THEM! When Reborn had handed out the games to the guardians, they all understood...even dim witted Yamamoto and Ryouhei.

"Reborn you keep saying things like I should know about them! But I don't know so just tell me!" Tsuna frowned, but Reborn simply shook his head, and the boy dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"So Dame-Tsuna..." Tsuna turned his head to look at his tutor who was about to tell him something, "Anything interesting happen at school today?"

Tsuna flushed and nearly hit the ceiling.

"N-N-No nothing happened Reborn!" he squeaked shaking his small head hysterically.

"Tsuna don't be such a girl," Reborn complained sending a kick straight into his student's face.

'So they already had started making moves, poor them, would be a lot easier if Tsuna wasn't so stupid' Reborn told himself and went on to slap Tsuna around the face.

* * *

((Authors Note: Ok this time, there was no visual novel script, but there will be next chapter, I'm trying to see how long I can drag out Tsuna not understanding that it's his guardians in his Visual novel. Oh and if you're confused the guardians have the same visual novel just they play as the characters Tsuna has to win the hearts of, and their job is try to win Tsuna's heart. This is a yaoi fanfic, but I might have to put Chrome in it...i don't like Chrome...Mukuro-sama you better hurry up and get in my fanfic to take your little Tsuna back from the other guardians :P

Sorry if its crappy, please rate and review, more chapters coming soon when I finish my dam for god saking homework oh and I want to do this hitman reborn meme but my art sucks atm, sorry if it's a little all over the place))


	3. New characters

First of all I would like to apolgize for the very OCC Hibari last chapter ¬.¬ he's really hard not to make occ when you have a story like this xD

Summary: Tsuna gets a visual novel, and is unaware that the characters on it are his guardians. Oh and the guardians have one two, but their objective is to win the bosses heart.

Doesn't that sound intruging 8D ¬¬ sorry for crappy summary just couldn't right too much or I would ruin the story.

Just so you don't have problems understanding the layout everything written like this for example **Hibari: blah blah or is in bold refers to what they are saying in the visual novel. **Anything written in just normal text like the one this sentence is in is Tsuna in real life.

I bet that sounded lovely and confusing. Please forgive me if it did.

Couples- Well at the moment it is Guardians/27 ^^ but it might change a little later

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna was playing the visual novel once again, trying his best to dodge the bits with 'Hibari'. Luckily for him not many occurred, which was quite surprising seeing as when he played the game in the past there were a lot of encounters. It was like that at school, he hadn't seen Hibari in days since the incident in the 'reception room', well Tsuna called it an incident, Hibari probably had another name for it.

Currently at this moment in time it was the end of school on the game, and his character was permitted to roam the streets freely. The game had restricted him from doing that the past couple of days ago but now he was free to roam.

He walked past several buildings and then up a hill. The hill had quite a lovely image of a sunset, so Tsuna stayed there in case anything happened.

_**? : Oh you've found my hiding place**_

Tsuna rotated the screen to take a look at the new arrival. A girl about the same height as 'Tsuna' was standing in front of him; she was wearing a short green skirt, and a jacket like shirt buttoned all the way up to the top of her neck. She had short purple hair, and was that a...'pineapple'. She had one very beautiful violet eye, it seemed to sparkle, and this contrasted with the black eye patch that was perched on the other.

_**Please enter name.**_

Tsuna glanced up at her. 'She looks like Chrome' Tsuna's mind told him subconsciously.

_**Please enter name: Chrome**_

_**Tsuna: Sorry if I'm intruding**_

_**Chrome: Not at all**_

_**The girl took a seat beside 'Tsuna' and stared deep into the liquid red sun.**_

_**Chrome: It's gorgeous isn't it?**_

Tsuna like his character nodded, it was quite a beautiful scene.

_**Chrome: I love coming up here, so does...**_

She paused, and Tsuna turned his head to see the girl's very distant gaze

_**Tsuna: Who else does?**_

Tsuna wanted to know now, it peeked his curiosity, and however Reborn on the other hand was frowning at his pupil for not guessing who the purple haired girl was talking about, because there was only certainly one person that the girl would talk about.

_**Chrome: My friend...a very good friend.**_

'_**Chrome'**_ smiled sweetly which made Tsuna return a smile to the game.

She seemed like a kind girl.

_**Tsuna: Does this 'friend' normally come up here with you?**_

_**Chrome: Yes...in fact he's here right now.**_

Tsuna took a look around the area; no one was here apart from those two characters.

Tsuna raised a questioning eyebrow, 'is this girl a bit nutty?' he asked himself.

_**Tsuna: I-I see.**_

_**Chrome: You're confused, aren't you? **_

She laughed ever so pleasantly which made Tsuna blush. She had such a pure face and aura.

_**Chrome: He's here.**_

'_**Chrome'**_ had her hand on her heart and she looked blissful.

_**Tsuna: Is your friend...dead?**_

'_**Chrome's'**_ eye widened and she glanced over at the boy.

_**Chrome: No he's definitely alive, and death won't stop him.**_

_**Tsuna: I see.**_

_**Chrome: My name is Chrome by the way; it's very nice to meet you.**_

_**Tsuna: My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna if you li—**_

_**Chrome: Tsunayoshi, it's a nice name.**_

'Guess you won't be calling me Tsuna then' Tsuna frowned seeing the girl was very persistent on calling him his long first name.

_**Tsuna: Thanks, your name is very unusual.**_

_**Chrome: *raises eyebrow* you think so?**_

_**Tsuna: Sorry was I being rude.**_

_**Chrome: Not at all, thanks for your kindness Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Tsuna: Huh? I've been hardly kind have I.**_

_**Chrome: No you're one of the only people I know who either doesn't stare at me like I'm a piece of meat, or a freak because of this.**_

'_**Chrome'**_ pointed up at her eye patch and sighed gradually.

_**Tsuna: You're not a freak; in fact you're very...**_

Tsuna flushed like his character.

_**Tsuna: Beautiful**_.

'_**Chrome'**_ gave him another gentle smile, and reached over to him.

_**Chrome: Chu~**_

Tsuna observed as _**'Chrome'**_ had kissed him lightly on the cheek, no, his character. Both _**'Tsuna'**_ and Tsuna's cheeks shone.

_**Chrome: Good bye, soon my friend would like to meet you.**_

'_**Chrome'**_ left _**'Tsuna'**_ covering his face with his hands, tracing his fingers over his soft cheeks.

_**Tsuna: G-Good bye!**_

'_**Tsuna'**_ cried out, but finally noticed that girl was gone.

Suddenly to Tsuna's surprise appeared the _**'progress on hearts'**_ results table.

_**Progress on the hearts so far-**_

_**Hibari- 10%**_

_**Gokudera-30%**_

_**Yamamoto-5%**_

_**Chrome/?- 5%**_

_**?- 0%**_

_**?- 0%**_

One of the question marks was now filled; he wondered what the other two would look like. Maybe two more girls. Also why was it on Chrome's percentage there was a question mark?

Like Reborn could read his mind he tutted, this boy was slower than a sloth. The fact he was questioning the reality of two more girls being the other characters was stupid seeing as it was clearly based on Tsuna's guardians, it was even called _**'Guardians'**_.

Also the fact that his pupil was eyeing up the other question mark by Chrome's name with a dumb look on his face, made Reborn want to smack him so hard around the back of the stupid hairstyle.

* * *

Ryouhei looked at his laptop, Reborn had told him that the game he was given him yesterday was 'extreme' and anything 'extreme' was right up the boxer's street.

Reborn had told him that he was to be overcome by an 'extreme' challenge against the other guardians. It was an extreme game that could win Sawada-san's heart.

Now the boxer had noticed that his heart rate did increase to the 'extreme' every time he saw that milky white skin, those glossy jewels for eyes.

However if he was going to play it, he would have to keep it secret, from Kyoko most of all, even though she was unaware of it, it was obvious that her little crush for Sawada-san was developing. So for her own big brother to be dating her beloved probably would hurt her feelings on the other hand Kyoko was a kind and forgiving girl, so she probably would accept them.

He clicked on the game and began to play.

_**Tsuna: Hello Oni-chan**_

Ryouhei smiled happily down at the character that resembled his crush.

'Now to win the 'extreme' heart of Sawada-san' he yelled, but then quickly shut his mouth as Kyoko popped her head around the door.

"What was that Oni-chan?" she questioned that bright grin on her face.

"Nothing," stuttered Ryouhei trying to hide his 'extreme' embarrassment.

* * *

Hibari was tapping his right tonfa impatiently against the desk.

"Should I play that dam herbivore's game...?" He was still in the reception room, but the laptop that was normally under his bed gathering dust was now perfectly dust free and placed on top of his desk.

He gave in, and pressed play on the game. Recently Hibari had been going crazy, the idea of losing was getting more and more infuriating and especially to a weak opponent like that Yamamoto. He slammed his tonfa down onto the desk, denting the perfect mahogany.

Hibari Kyouya never lost to anyone, not now, not ever, well there was that pineapple illusionist, but he never fought like a real man.

Hibari's character on the game hadn't run into that of that herbivores for a whole week, he couldn't help feel as if it was something to do with the whole incident in the reception room, then again that baby hadn't mentioned anything about the herbivore knowing about the game.

_**Gokudera: Stay away from the Tenth you baseball freak!**_

_**Hibari knew who that statement belonged to at a drop of the hat.**_

_**Yamamoto: Ma ma Gokudera I'm just giving Tsuna here a hug.**_

_**Gokudera: Well why do your hands keeping wandering?**_

_**Tsuna: Huh hands wandering? What do you mean?**_

Hibari sighed at the herbivore's statement, they were all crowding around. They even crowded on the game as well as real life.

_**Hibari: Herbivores.**_

_**Yamamoto: Hey Hibari-san.**_

_**Gokudera: Fuck off prefect.**_

_**Tsuna: G-G-GOKUDERA-KUN! He didn't mean it Hibari-san honest.**_

He watched as the small boy began to bow politely even though his face had a frantic expression.

_**Gokudera:...yes I did Tenth.**_

_**Hibari: Do you want to be bitten to death?**_

_**Gokudera: You think you can do that you bastard, try if you dare!**_

_**Will Hibari like to bite Gokudera to death?**_

'Don't mind if I do' Hibari said under his breath, that illusionary smile on his lips.

_**Yes.**_

'_**Hibari'**_ dusted off his hands, and grunted at the scene. The herbivore was still standing there quivering, his beautiful brown eyes widened large filled with tears.

_**Tsuna: G-G-Gokudera-kun!**_

The herbivore perched on the ground to where his friend was laying badly beaten by Hibari.

_**Tsuna: G-G-Gokudera-kun wake up, don't die!**_

Hibari rolled his eyes at that herbivore's over reactions.

_**Gokudera: I would never die Tenth, then I couldn't protect you.**_

'_**Gokudera's'**_ hand reached out weakly towards the herbivore's face. The hand stroked the face, and then held itself there.

Hibari didn't know why but he really wanted to beat the shit out of both the real life Gokudera and game Gokudera.

_**Tsuna: *sniff* *sniff* Gokudera-kun don't be stupid**_!

The herbivore nestled the wounded friend into his chest.

There was an awkward silence between _**'Gokudera'**_, _**'Yamamoto' **_and _**'Hibari'**_.

Both real life and game Hibari eyes became slits, as there increasing murderous aura appeared.

_**Yamamoto: Tsuna...I want a hug to!**_

Hibari felt his left tonfa crash upon his desk once again, denting the perfect mahogany surface for the second time.

The herbivore was now covered in two idiots, Hibari felt himself tremble with rage.

_**Hibari: I'm going to kill you both tomorrow at school Gokudera and Yamamoto, in real life too.**_

This time the characters gulped, they knew Hibari was going to beat the living day lights out of them tomorrow.

**Tsuna: H-HIBARI! Please don't hurt them.**

'_**Hibari'**_ brought out a tonfa and held it under the herbivore's neck.

_**Hibari: You answered back to me herbivore, being brave are we now?**_

_**Tsuna: HIEEE! P-please I'll do anything just don't hurt them.**_

Hibari watched as the other two characters that were hugging the herbivore's arms, look up and froze, horror embedded on their faces.

_**Hibari: Anything?**_

_**Tsuna: ANYTHING!**_

_**Gokudera: Tenth don't!**_

_**Yamamoto: Tsuna please...**_

_**Hibari: The herbivore has chosen to be punished to help his friends, let him be a man.**_

_**Tsuna: S-So H-H-Hibari-san what is your request?**_

Hibari grunted, but his lips were graced with a thin smile.

_**Hibari: You can help me after school for the next 3 weeks.**_

'_**Tsuna's'**_ eyes widened in surprise, his lips turning up at the corners gradually.

_**Tsuna: And if I do that you promise not to hurt them?**_

_**Hibari: Yes Herbivore.**_

Hibari was pleased with himself as he caught a glimpse of that bright smile the herbivore would wear.

_**Tsuna: THANK YOU HIBARI-SAN!**_

_**Hibari: You can start now Herbivore.**_

_**Tsuna: EH? I...I...see.**_

The herbivore progressed to follow _**'Hibari' **_down the hallway until they were out of sight.

_**Yamamoto & Gokudera: TENTH/TSUNA NO!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Omake: The guardians reactions to when they got the visual novel.**

Narrator: When Yamamoto went oc to the extreme. ^^

Yamamoto: Ma ma ma ...this looks fun ***secret evil glare*** now I can win Tsuna and have him all to my self...MWAHAHAHAHAH

Tsuyoshi: Son!

Yamamoto: ***cough* *cough*** mwahah ***cough*** coming dad.

Narrator: When Ryouhei got the game.

Ryouhei: TOOO THE EXTREME, NOW I GET TO HAVE SAWADA ON MY BOXING SQUAD...my secret...extreme...boxing club... ***nose bleed***

Ryouhei: (imagination) Tsuna: Oni-chan be gentle!

***Ryouhei falls off his chair, nose bleeds every where***

Kyoko: ONI-CHAN! ARE YOU OK!

Narrator: When Gokudera got the game.

Gokudera: O.o so if I play this the Tenth will be mine?

Reborn: Yes.

Gokudera: ***fangirl squeal*** 'SSOSEXYANDCUTEI'.

Reborn: Wtf O.o

Narrator: When Chrome/Mukuro got the game

Chrome: Mukuro-sama it seems boss's tutor wants us to play a game, it's a challenge against the guardians.

Mukuro: What's the prize?

Chrome: Tsunayoshi Sawada's heart.

Mukuro: Does that include his body? Kufufufuf

Chrome: Ummmm...i think so.

Mukuro: Kufufuf I'm going to win and take Tsuna's body to rule the world, but I want Tsuna body in so many other ways ***drools*** his bisheness kufufufuf rape time!

Me: O.o ***nosebleed*** this isn't a lemon fanfic Mukuro

Mukuro: Awww why can't you make it into one.

Me: Cause I'll die from embarrasement, and well my desk is white at the moment, I don't want it to be red from nose bleeds when I've finished.

Mukuro: Kufufufuf~

Narrator: When Lambo got the game

Lambo: LAMBO-SAN IS HUNGRY

IS THIS A LOLLIPOP

***puts game inside mouth***

IT DOESN'T TASTE NICE WAAAAAA! ***accidently falls into canon***

***Poof***

15 year old Lambo: I've seen that Tsuna is still cute but sexy in the future I'm in!

Narrator: Final when Hibari got the game

Hibari: ***grunts*** I wonder how you play this?

***stares at the play button confused***

**(A/N Hibari doesn't like modern day equipment xD)**

Hibari: I'm Hibari Kyouya I know how to play games like this.

***the screen starts to play, a picture flashes up of Tsuna in a maid outfit***

Hibari: ***head slammed on desk...blood slowing pouring over*** I'm not a closet pervert, I'm a big scary prefect who wants to bite people to death...I don't imagine licking chocolate off of Sawada Tsunayoshi's body...

Me: O.o Hibari just went throw the roof of Occness, and O.o do it hibari, 1827 for the win.

Mukuro: 6927 is better!

Me: 692718 IT'S A FUCKING NOSEBLEED SANDWICH!

Me: kufufuf that's all we have time for folks LOL chapter 4 will be out soon, please review!

* * *

((Authors Note: This chapter sucks so hard, oh and thank you so much people for 10 reviews ^^ I'm so happy, I was not expecting that many with only 2 chapters up, and 14 favs im so pleased, ***bows to everyone*** thank you. I made Hibari Occ again even though I said I wouldn't, permission to kill my self ***waits for someone's response, nods and pulls out a gun, points it to head and party poppers fly out once the trigger is pulled* **

Me: Reborn! You messed with my gun!

Reborn: Well if you kill yourself no one is going to know what happens next.

Mukuro: When am I in it?

Me: Soon Mukuro-sama! I wouldn't leave you out of it! Definetly not!

Mukuro: Kufufufufu.

Lambo: Lambo-san is here! But not in the fanfic ¬.¬

Me: O.o ***imagines putting lambo in it*** wouldn't that be a bit pedoish

Me: Oh wait every time you play the visual novel, you've been shot into the canon, aha not pedoish now.

Tsuna: It's still wrong; anyways what are you on about?

ME: NOTHING AT ALL!

Hibari: Stupid herbivore.

Me: _***glares at Hibari, but then blushes***_ your too smexi for me to be angry at.

Hibari: What? Do you want to be bitten to death!

Me: I just complimented you...never mind.

I don't like Ryouhei, he annoys me not to the extreme, but a lot :P so don't expect anything on his part, that's mean I guess.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please review PLEASWE! Ok calm down brain! Tehehe chapter 4 should be out as soon as I stop trying to write to many stories and actually get on with one kihihihih))


	4. Kufu i'll play, and fuck sake tsuna!

Summary: Tsuna gets a visual novel, and is unaware that the characters on it are his guardians. Oh and the guardians have a game too, but their objective is to win the bosses heart.

Doesn't that sound intruging 8D ¬¬ sorry for crappy summary just couldn't write too much or I would ruin the story.

Just so you don't have problems understanding the layout everything written like this for example **Hibari: blah blah or is in bold refers to what they are saying in the visual novel. **Anything written in just normal text like the one this sentence is in is Tsuna in real life.

I bet that sounded lovely and confusing. Please forgive me if it did!

Couples- Well at the moment it is Guardians/27 ^^ but it might change a little later

Enjoy!

* * *

When Tsuna had got to school, he was well petrified. He had spent the day running away from Hibari, who seemed to be popping everywhere he was.

He would be eating his lunch, and suddenly he would be there. He was walking to class, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the prefect lingering.

Tsuna considered after a while that it was getting quite annoying; the prefect was just standing near him instead, not saying anything but just standing. Seriously what was he waiting for?

Tsuna was walking with Gokudera and Yamamoto, they were chatting playfully, Tsuna was giggling at the sight of his two best friends start the friendly squabble they would have everyday.

All of sudden an arm was thrown around Tsuna's neck. Tsuna gasped but calmed down when he noticed the arm belonged to Yamamoto, for a second he actually thought it was Hibari.

Why had he been so panicky around Hibari recently? It was confusing him to well as Ryohei would say...to the extreme.

Tsuna loosened up, and rested in his friend's sociable hold.

"BASEBALL NUT HANDS OFF!" he heard his loud friend shriek, slowly reaching into his pockets for his beloved dynamite.

"Ma ma Gokudera I'm only giving Tsuna here a hug," laughed the taller boy, who started to nuzzle his face into Tsuna's starfish mop.

Gokudera noticed the baseball fanatic's hands slowly travelling up and down Tsuna's waist, his hands getting lower and...

"Baseball nut...WHY DO YOUR HANDS KEEP WANDERING!" Gokudera shrieked, Tsuna became flustered and looked around for a helping hand.

Though this time he noticed both his males companions had frozen. Tsuna glanced around in search of Hibari...normally he was the source of people freezing in fear.

Yet for the first time of today, he wasn't there.

Slowly he felt the taller one's arms remove themselves, and Yamamoto and Gokudera backed away from Tsuna slowly, full of fear. Tsuna began to tremble as his friends who were normally never scared of anything were now petrified. They suddenly ran for it, yelling apologies as they disappeared into the distance. Leaving Tsuna well and truly alone in the quite hallway.

Tsuna took a glance around; nothing was even there. Why were his friends so frightened?

Tsuna felt like whatever it was he needed to talk to them about it, he hated being left in the dark.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna flinched at that nickname, well it was a common one, but every time he heard it being mentioned it seemed directly more to him than anyone else.

Tsuna swerved and took in Hibari; the prefect seemed as composed as ever.

"H-Hibari-san hello?" Tsuna left his reply on a question, why was the prefect being strange around him recently. Tsuna was even considering he liked being beaten up more than this silence. _Masochist._

Tsuna felt like he was being frozen to the spot. Did his friends sense Hibari coming? Is that why they ran off? Tsuna tutted slightly, and Hibari rose an eyebrow.

"Herbivore," Hibari pointed his tonfa at Tsuna, "I talked to the headmaster and your grades are so low that he agrees when I say you need to compensate."

Tsuna slumped forward, 'oh just great, more of my childhood ruined by crappy old me' Tsuna told himself.

"What do I need to do?" Tsuna asked, feeling more miserable by every passing second.

"You have to help me at the reception office for 3 weeks," the dark haired prefect stated. Tsuna opened up his mouth, but then clammed it shut. No objections. Objecting to Hibari is suicidal. However the situation was very familiar, like that of the game Reborn gave him. He shook his head at the last thought, obviously not.

"No objections?" the prefect said calmly. Tsuna shook his head, feeling like a little infant being told off by a big scary adult.

"Good herbivore, right you can start now."

"Now!" Tsuna squeaked loudly.

"Yes now, why are you saying you won't do it herbivore, because I could easily bite you to dea—

"I'M NOT OBJECTING HIBARI-SAN I PROMISE!"

Hibari suddenly seized Tsuna by the scruff of his shirt, and to go with Tsuna's shock came a little shriek.

"H-H-Hibari-san what are you doing?" the boy cried, noticing how close he was to Hibari now.

"I'm taking you to the reception room," he replied back bluntly. Tsuna's eyes widened, if he was just doing that then why wasn't he just letting Tsuna walk like a normal person?

"Fine herbivore," Like Hibari had just read Tsuna's mind he let go of his shirt and the close space now became a comfortable breathing space, "But keep up, you fall behind and I'll bite you to death."

"Yes! Sorry Hibari I will keep up!"

* * *

"Chrome what are you playing on?" a voice came from inside her head.

"Ah you're awake Mukuro-sama," she replied back. His trademark chuckle filled her head and she smiled brightly. His laugh was enough to make her warm and happy.

"So whatcha you playing my beloved," the other asked again.

"It's that game, the one to win bosses heart," she explained. She waited for Mukuro's come back, but noticed she had been sat in silence for 8 minutes waiting for a reply.

After 10 minutes were up, his laugh was back.

"M-Mukuro-sama are you ok?" she chirped wondering why he had to pause for so long.

"Kufufufu, I'm fine dear Chrome, why were you frightened for me?"

"Of course," Chrome cried out, but then smiled to herself.

"So can I play?"

Chrome raised her eyebrow at her best friend's request; it was unlike him to take an interest in their boss if it didn't involve taking other the boy's body.

But then again, winning the boss's heart was probably only translated to Mukuro as winning the boss's body.

"Sure Mukuro, I have a feeling that we are losing at the moment though," the girl spoke softly.

"Why's that?" Mukuro replied in a sickly sweet voice, which only meant he wasn't comfortable with that last statement.

"Well you see...ummm...there is a results table of who's won the most of the boss's heart so far," Chrome clarified and then clicked up the table, "Now Mukuro-sama, don't freak out when you see these results."

"Why would...Chrome-chan," the sickly sweet voice was back.

"Ye Mukuro-sama?" the girl asked back, a little frightened of over the top 'oh I'm so happy, can you tell by the sarcasm' voice.

"Why is Kyo-chan in first place at the moment?"

Suddenly like an explosion, came hysterical laughter and Chrome shuddered. Mukuro had finally snapped.

"M-M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome stammered as the loud over the top hysterical laughter filled her ears, "Your alright aren't you?"

The laughter halted and Chrome took a sigh of relief.

"Um...sorry my beloved Chrome don't know what came over me, Kufufufu~"

Chrome heard her treasured best friend laugh nervously. Was he jealous?

"So you wanted to play Mukuro-sama?" she moved out of the way as if he was looking over her shoulder, but then chuckled over her actions.

"Sorry Mukuro-sama."

"No problem, now it's my time to win that body."

Mukuro took over Chrome's body, just playing a game like this wouldn't hurt, he was sure.

He pressed the play button and smiled once he was presented with his handsome self for a character.

_**Mukuro you are at Chrome's favourite look out area, it's now also Tsunayoshi's favourite place. The sunset is rather beautiful, and Tsunayoshi has yet to meet you. However he's curious about you as when him and Chrome meet in this place often, they discuss about you.**_

'I see' Mukuro said to himself trawling through text. Mukuro glanced at the sunset image. It was quite lovely, not as lovely as that body though. Mukuro noticed he was still playing as Chrome. Weird, he thought he was playing as himself.

Like a little shiny cherub, the young boy appeared, his cute little facing popping out from behind a tree trunk, his face widening on meeting Chrome's face.

_**Tsuna: Hey Chrome-chan~**_

When had he become so confident with Chrome? He heard the girl giggle quietly in the back of his mind. _Sneaky devil_.

_**Chrome: Hello Tsunayoshi**_

_**Tsuna: It's lovely as ever, ain't it?**_

The boy took a seat next to _**'Chrome'**_, and Mukuro looked impatiently at the screen. Where was he? Why was he still playing as Chrome?

_**Chrome: Today you get to meet my friend Tsunayoshi**_

_**Tsuna: Oh the one you always talk about. Where is he then?**_

Mukuro watched as the boy scanned the area curiously. A smile spreading thick on his lips.

_**Chrome: Kufufufufu~ Here he comes**_

_**Tsuna: Huh?**_

As a purple smoke took over the computer screen, it spread out to finally present Mukuro. The look of sheer horror developed the boy's face.

_**Tsuna: HUH WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S CHROME?**_

Mukuro frowned, that baby had said though, 'He's being really dense and even though he's named them after you guys he hasn't fucking realised it's you lot'.

_**Mukuro: I'm Chrome's best friend in the whole world, she likes you a lot Tsunayoshi, thanks for looking after...and as a reward...kufufufufufufu.**_

_**Will Mukuro give Tsuna a reward?**_

'Kufufufufufufu, absolutely' Mukuro said to himself practically punching the enter button with his finger. _**'Tsuna's'**_ eyes widened and _**'Mukuro'**_ gave him a playful smile as he reached in. Just like _**'Chrome'**_ he had pecked _**'Tsuna'**_ on the cheek. 'Was that all you meant by reward, how boring' Mukuro sighed feeling absolutely disappointed, he was thinking more of the lines of captivating those lips...then what lied under those clothes...oh and then his body. He couldn't forget about that. That body was main objective. At least he thought so.

He heard game _**'Tsuna'**_ squeak, and smiled.

_**Tsuna: It's no problem!**_

_**Mukuro: I want to be your friend too, if that's ok with you...my little Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Tsuna: OH YES SURE THAT'S FINE! But I haven't even been introduced to you yet. What's your name?**_

'Seriously Tsunayoshi' Mukuro frowned but continued to play.

_**Tsuna: My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi; you can call me Tsuna if you like.**_

The boy then bowed and showed an embarrassed grin. _How polite_.

* * *

Tsuna stared blankly at the screen, his face flushed with a pleasant pink.

That guy had just kissed him, well not him but his character. It must have been a greeting kiss. Yet all Tsuna could think about now though was...why was Mukuro on his game?

Reborn smirked up happily, the boy had finally realised that the game had his guard—

Tsuna shook his head, and gave a verdict. That was definitely impossible. _Slam_. He turned to see Reborn slamming his bedroom floor with a mallet.

"R-Reborn? What's wrong?" the boy cried out looking at his dented floor.

"You're such an idiot DAME-TSUNA! HAVEN'T YOU FUCKING WORKED IT OUT YET!"

Tsuna jumped, and quivered. His tutor had never lost his rag with Tsuna before. Well he had got fed up with him before but he hadn't literally screamed at him before. He had never seen Reborn this angry.

"Hieeee! Reborn what is it? You keep confusing me," the boy whimpered helplessly as he pinned himself into his bedroom wall as the fuming baby hitman continued to smash things up.

Then he froze and smiled sadistically at the boy. Tsuna shivered and dove under his bed covers.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna have you never heard that getting hit under sheets hurts more and leaves no bruises," chuckled Reborn.

"Someone help me," Tsuna pleaded, then let out a scream as his sadistic tutor started to beat him senseless with his chameleon turned mallet.

* * *

((Author's Note: I finally bring out a new chapter seeing as I'm finding it hard to write for this one, and it fucking sucks *RAGE MODE, IN PROCESS SLAPS SELF IN THE FACE* Ok now rage mode is over, I'm sorry that this chapter is really bad. I feel ashamed because Mukuro's bit was so boring, and that this chapter is so short ¬.¬ I want Reborn to turn into an adult in this and molest Tsuna but it doesn't fit with the story _ God this chapter sucks so bad T_T so grumpy.

Please review, sorry if it sucks! Sorry if theres grammar mistakes and sucky spelling, I do read over it, I just always miss them ToT))


	5. Because Molestation always teachs well!

OMFG JEEBAS CHRIST OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! AHHHHH...ok calm down, I was surfing YouTube when I came across this dojun game walkthrough, and you guessed it's a yaoi katekyo hitman reborn one, its called altor or something. You guys probably already heard of it already but in case you haven't needed to share. The only problem is though...it's in Chinese. Which is great if you're Chinese or understand the Chinese language, but I don't, because I'm a stupid British girl!

Oh this one has R27 in it, so hope you like that, because I do :3

Ok on with the next chapter. Hope it's not as shitty as chapter 4.

* * *

"So, we can receive points in and ...out of the game?" Gokudera asked, as Reborn perched on his window sill.

"That's correct, yes."

The baby was in a bad mood today, partially because he looked grumpy as hell. Which made Gokudera curious to know why.

"Reborn...are you alright?" he asked, and the baby flicked up his hat.

"I'm fine Gokudera, absolutely fine; oh can you go to Tsuna's house later," the baby said quietly, but that's because he knew what was coming next. Like an explosion, Gokudera jumped up in the air, and his imaginary tail appeared, shaking back and fourth happily.

"OF COURSE REBORN! ANYTHING FOR JUUDAIME!" he squealed proudly, punching the air happily, his smile on full beam.

"But it must be exactly on 10 past 5," the baby spoke softly, and Gokudera turned around and nodded.

"Exactly?"

"Any earlier and I will punish you as well," Reborn warned him, and Gokudera raised a questioning eyebrow, but then nodded. The baby turned to leave but before he could Gokudera tapped him on the shoulder.

"So Reborn, if I don't do very well on the game, do I still have a chance to win Juudaime outside of the game?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs, and reminding himself that at the moment on the game; he was doing awful.

"Yes, but the more points you get on the game the better advantages you have," Reborn explained before jumping off out of sight.

"Then I'll try my hardest for Juudaime's sake!" the bomber yelled triumphantly and flicked his laptop on straight away.

Reborn continued to walk down the road, and put Leon on his hand, his smirk making his little pet look at him inquisitively.

"Time to punish Dame-Tsuna for not guessing it yet, and who knows maybe some of his guardians will advance with this, and further more...it's fun," he said darkly to his pet, and let out a cold laugh. Leon then turned into a phone and Reborn began pushing the digits.

"Hey Yamamoto...will you come to Tsuna's house bang on 5 past 5."

* * *

Tsuna winced as he stupidly touched one of his new invisible bruises that Reborn had given him. They were everywhere, Reborn had never been that vicious with him before, I mean there were times where he would round house kick him in the head, or shoot him, but this time he heard his tutor manically laughing. Something was definitely wrong! And what was this _'thing'_ he still hadn't worked out yet? Tsuna threw a little hissy fit on his bed, his arms flailing everywhere. _Where was Reborn anyways? _He was always with him around this time. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time, _16:45_, it would be dinner soon. Yet the house was strangely quiet. He picked himself off his bed and travelled downstairs, a note catching his attention as he made his way to the refrigerator.

'_Dear Tsu-kun, I promised I would take Lambo and I-pin out to a carnival tonight, oh Bianchi is with us too, I don't know where Reborn is though. I'm sure he will be back soon. Dinner is in the fridge, thought you might like the peace and quiet too._

_Love, Mama.'_

Tsuna smiled happily at his mother's note, and like she said food was sitting in the fridge, and whatever it was it looked delicious. There was also a chocolate pudding in there as well, which was brilliant, because he loved chocolate and he hardly ever got them thanks to Lambo who guzzled them down when they entered the house.

He brought his dinner out of the fridge, popped it in the microwave, and after the required 5 minutes it was done. He finished it quite quickly -must have been hungry- and then subconsciously checked his watch, _16:55_; soon he would have to do his homework. He brought out the pudding from the fridge, and then got a spoon from the cutlery draw. _**Clank**_. He dropped it on the floor and soon went down on all fours to search. Suddenly he saw the flash of silver under the dining table, _how had it got there?_ Reaching under, his bottom raised higher in the air.

_**Grope**__._ Tsuna yelped as someone squeezed hard on his ass, and in the process banged his head on the table.

He squealed as a hand clasped on his foot, dragging him out from underneath the table. Then in a flash, he felt the cold hard dining room table underneath him. His large caramel eyes searched for the captor who was pinning him down, straddling him as it were.

Pitch black eyes, a sexy smirk, and a fedora hat.

"REBORN!"

"Hello, Dame-Tsuna," Adult Reborn growled seductively in his ear, making all the hairs on Tsuna's neck prick up.

"How did you become an adult?" the petit teen stuttered.

"I have my sources, now Dame-Tsuna...Tsuna...T-s-u-n-a-y-o-s-h-i," he spoke softly into Tsuna's ear, teasing with every syllable, his lips brushing past the boy's ear, "I'm going to teach you something about how being dense can get annoying."

Tsuna's face flushed. His whole body red, from the tips of his toes to the ends of his ears.

"What do you mean Reborn?" he stuttered nervously, trembling with fear and embarrassment. The man chuckled creepily, and then began to play with Tsuna's shirt buttons. Wide eyed Tsuna freaked out and squirmed, but was forcefully stopped with a hand, restraining his movements. He then continued on his act leaving the boy's chest bare, his shirt lying messily on the floor.

"Not until I've finished your lesson," the fedora man uttered and blew hot air all over Tsuna's neck, the boy returning the act with a shudder.

"Tsuna, you've been bothering me at the moment, your being completely stupid so it seems I have to take measure's a little further to get it into your head, so what do you think I'm getting angry about T-s-u-n-a?" he cooed in his ear, the hot breath filling the cavity of Tsuna's ear.

"Reborn I seriously don't know what you're on about!" Tsuna whimpered, his brain was far to flustered thinking what Reborn was going to do to him.

"Then you need to be punished, I'll start off with something light, as a warning and then you can guess again," Reborn stated before nibbling lightly on Tsuna's ear. Tsuna let out a low moan, and wondered why Reborn thought this was punishment. Ok it was mentally torturing the petit teenager but it was quite...nice.

"Right now think again, I'll give you 30 seconds," Reborn said, whilst he stroked Tsuna's chest slowly.

"_AhH_...well could it have something to do with...ummm...AH! Maybe that game, that you gave me?" Tsuna whined through gasps.

"Your right Tsuna, but you took 31 seconds," the man sniggered, and Tsuna cried out in defeat as the man moved above his neck. Licking it ever so slowly, receiving a louder moan from his student.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna moaned at his tutor actions, and Reborn smirk increased.

"So next question, what is familiar about that game?" Reborn asked, "Now if you get this wrong, I'm going to punish you in a way you won't be able to walk for a week."

Tsuna squealed when he felt a hand on his belt buckle, and panicked. _Ok! Ok! Think Tsuna! Think! Think! Think!_

"Do I have to give you a clue Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn laughed and the boy nodded miserably, "Ok but after you get it, I'll be taking a reward."

Tsuna lip began to quiver, and he waited eagerly for the clue.

"Tsuna, do the characters seem familiar?"

Tsuna froze up, his eyebrow's furrowing, and Reborn's statement finally seemed to trigger the light bulb in that small brain of his.

"THE CHARACTER'S ARE MY GUARDIANS!" Tsuna shrieked out in triumph.

"And the penny has dropped," Reborn finished and removed his hand from the boy's trousers, "However I still get my reward!"

Tsuna wheezed as he was pressed even tighter to the table.

"Tsuna, even though you're useless, I must admit you're too cute for words," Reborn hissed flirtaously. Tsuna whole face scorched and he began to quake.

"R-Reborn!"

"If you keep saying my name like that, who knows," Reborn chuckled, "In fact say it again, say my name!"

Reborn finally bit down hard onto Tsuna's neck, and Tsuna mewled noisily. Reborn's tongue now gliding slowly back and fourth on the wound, lips kissing it better.

"Ah! Reborn!" Tsuna groaned, feeling completely helpless, and aroused.

"God, you know you turn me on so much!" Reborn exclaimed whilst kissing Tsuna's neck bit by bit.

_**SLAM!**_

"Shit, I forgot!" Reborn cursed, before chucking himself off Tsuna. Out of the blue a katana flew towards Reborn but Reborn blocked it easily, and then opened the kitchen window. "It's been fun Tsuna," he said before jumping out, leaving a dumbstruck tunafish on the table, and a very _**very**_ very pissed baseball player alone.

* * *

Like Reborn had said Yamamoto had gone to Tsuna's house, it was 17:03, and so Yamamoto had knocked on the Tsuna's door but was getting no answer. He shrugged, and went to turn away, that was until he heard a faint cry.

He immediately turned around, that occasional serious expression gracing his face. He pressed his ear up to the door.

"_Tsuna, even though you're useless, I must admit you're too cute for words." _

Whose voice was that? Yamamoto pressed more firmly against the door.

"_R-Reborn!"_

He heard a muffled cry, was that Tsuna? And Reborn?

"_If you keep saying my name like that, who knows?" _Yamamoto froze up when he heard a devious chuckle.

"_In fact say it again, say my name!"_

"_Ah! Reborn!" _There was Tsuna's adorable voice again, gasping out. What is going on? Yamamoto thought -probably the first time he ever thought seriously- a blush painted over his face as another moan resounded in his ears.

"_God, you know you turn me on so much!"_

_That's it_, Yamamoto told himself before slamming the door wide open and entering. What he saw though was rather _shocking_. Tsuna was pinned firmly down underneath an attractive fully grown man, his shirt off. Yamamoto's serious mode took over and he swung a katana at the man, whilst listening to him curse.

Although it was too late, the man had already jumped out of the window leaving a flustered tunafish, and an angry baseball idiot alone in the house.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried, before running towards his best friend, who was in a flustered heap on the table.

"Yamamoto!" the boy cried in return before lunging himself at the baseball idiot.

Yamamoto steadied himself and blushed a little while his friend nuzzled his chest.

"I was so scared," Tsuna sobbed, gripping Yamamoto's waist tighter. Yamamoto had to admit; now he was in heaven.

"My shirt..." the starfish haired boy said absently, and searched for it. He picked it up, and Yamamoto made sure to take one last look at that pearly white soft skin.

"Here let me help you," Yamamoto said a little too eagerly, before rushing over towards Tsuna. Tsuna still frazzled from earlier nodded, and Yamamoto started to button up his shirt, but stopped and then pulled it off again.

"Y-Yamamoto what's wrong?" the smaller boy said nervously.

"You have a mark here," Yamamoto spoke softly, tracing it with his finger. A silence filled the room, and Yamamoto leaned down, the sudden urge to kiss those soft lips. Tsuna noted this and closed his eyes slowly, waiting for it. _Wow daring Tsuna._

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The yell penetrated the moment, and Tsuna grabbed onto Yamamoto in a fright.

"GET OFF JUUDAIME YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!" It was Gokudera, with bombs fully lit. For one time in his life, Yamamoto seriously wanted to punch Hayato, for fucking ruining his moment!

"Ma Ma, Hayato this isn't what it looks like, well who knows maybe it is," Yamamoto latched onto Tsuna, much to the smaller boy's surprise.

"Now to finish what I was just about to do," Yamamoto ignored Gokudera in the background and went in for the attack again; those lips were going to be his.

_**SMASH!**_

"What now!" Yamamoto actually moaned, but froze up when he saw the brooding prefect in the door way, his killing aura increasing and increasing.

"Oh _hahaha_ hey Hibari," he laughed nervously before stepping back a little from Tsuna.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death," Hibari snarled, and Gokudera was beside him.

"For once bastard, I agree with you."

Yamamoto backed himself up into a corner, and held up his hands up in defence.

"Come on guy's we can talk about this," he attempted to verbalize before he was beaten to a pulp.

"HEY GUY'S BE CAREFUL, DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" Tsuna cried out stupidly.

"Mukuro-sama, the baseball idiot's point's bar just went up," Chrome informed her beloved best friend, only then to hear a faint growl.

"We will win Chrome, that body will be mine...kufufufufuf~"

* * *

((A/N: Note to self, I went insane with this chapter, teheh, and for that reason I bet it's shit. T_T ***sigh*** Anyways, I thought I have to ride this chapter, spent most of the day locked up in the house...THANKS TO THE BLOODY SNOW! OK YOU WERE NICE ONCE BUT I HAVE STUFF I ORDERED OFF THE INTERNET AND I WANT THEM HERE BEFORE CHRISTMAS! I also have mock exams next week, oh the horror! Maybe I should have been revising today instead of doing bugger all ehehehehehe. But anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if any of the characters are really out of character. Now I'm probably going to read Reborn/Tsuna fics for a while cause I have a sudden craving for that couple kufufufuf~ oh and please REVIEW! And now I've changed my mind really quickly, I have a sudden craving for R27, G27, 1827, 6927, 8027, not so much 5927 though...ehehe sorry Gokudera.

Gokudera: Waaaa but I love Juudaime though!

Me: Yes well all know that already, hence why your nose is stuck so far up his ass all the time *winks*

Gokudera: ***gets out bombs* **you are such a bitch

Me: ***legs it*** NEEEEE!))


	6. What is going on!

Holy Crap, I'm updating this...sorry that it's taken me forever.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna heard a squeak before a mallet landed on the mid of his back, jolting him out of any afterschool peaceful resting he was doing. He looked up wearily, rubbing his pained side a bit as he rolled onto his bruised back and sat up shakily.

Opening his eyes fully, he noticed it was Reborn…and instantly blushed. He hadn't forgotten the incident on the table…well it wasn't an incident. No one ended up pinned to tables by incident. No one got…he gulped embarrassed as he recalled that skilled tongue that had trailed up his neck, not to mention those warm lips that had caressed his skin too.

His words also, _ah, so embarrassing!_

Hands covering his neck self-consciously, Tsuna stared awkwardly down at Reborn, who lucky enough for him was now in baby form and not that oh so sexy form of the other day. No wonder the man was a hit with the ladies.

"R-Reborn, you hit me, I haven't got any homework to do, so why did you hit me?" the boy moaned, trying to swerve the awkwardness with their everyday arguments.

"I know Dame-Tsuna," the baby announced, making Tsuna wonder what wrong, it wasn't more training was it? Oh god he wished it wasn't training. And also for the sake of his sanity, he hoped it wasn't punishment.

Tsuna his eyes and flopped back down, cringing a little as the pain in his back stung.

"Then what is it? I'm tired," he whined a little, praying Reborn would leave again.

"Dame-Tsuna," his name was said in a low tone which Tsuna questioned but as soon as he got back up, he felt something weigh down on his thighs.

The laptop looked at him dauntingly, the visual novel game that Reborn had given him already up. From the same place Tsuna had played last time. The infant seriously couldn't think he wanted to play this…now he knew that those were really his guardians on that game and not fictional characters. I mean it wouldn't be so messed up if they were fictional, but he knew these people…they were close to him…well in a way, and it was kind of perverted. I mean he would never be able to look at them the same way if he had to win one of their hearts.

"Reborn! I'm not playing this," he scolded him sternly before leaning back down and turning his face away from the baby.

He didn't expect the baby to just give up though. Breathing in his ear, which made him seize up, Tsuna could swear Reborn was centimetres away from him.

"Dame-T-s-u-n-a, If you don't play, I take it you want to repeat what we did the other day, hmmm?" that voice almost made Tsuna shriek, because it wasn't the high pitch tone he was used to hearing but the baritone one.

"N-No, I don't!" Tsuna quickly rotated and was a little surprised to still see the baby, I mean he had just heard the adult's voice, but there was the baby still, "I-I'll play, you please, don't."

The baby seemed to pause before shoving the laptop in Tsuna's face a bit harshly causing the teen to flinch slightly…_was Reborn mad at him?_ He did like he asked. Geez he didn't know what was going on.

He hesitantly pressed the play button and he was straight in character, but he was then greeted by the results menu.

_**Progress on the hearts so far-**_

_**Hibari- 20%**_

_**Gokudera-40%**_

_**Yamamoto-40%**_

_**Chrome/Mukuro- 5%**_

_**?- 0%**_

_**?- 0%**_

Tsuna nearly choked when he saw that Yamamoto's score had gone up by a whole 35%, then again the other day…he blushed hard remembering the fact he had acted so stupidly in front of Yamamoto. Like such a prissy girl, so why had his score gone up so much? Not to mention, there was 2 question marks left that Tsuna guessed had to be two people and two people only.

Lambo and Oni-san. This game was so weird. I mean, he likes Kyoko-chan, so he didn't want to go trying to win his guardian's hearts, this including her brother too and also Lambo was on there.

_**Lambo is five years old!**_

**He isn't a paedophile!** That's wrong, both Lambo and Ryohei are like brothers to him, yes, just brothers. Not lovers. _**He didn't want any of these guys as lovers!**_ He froze…wow that sounded mean; it's not that he didn't want them as lovers…wait a second. _Urgh._ It's just, he didn't have feelings for them like that, and he bet they didn't either. This game would just be messing up with his head and making him feel awkward around his guardians! So…_**how was this freaking necessary!**_ He sighed but proceeded with the game, praying that he wouldn't run into either of the other two question marks or that there was a special ending where he didn't have to pick a guardian for…sexual reasons.

_Wait a second?_ Visual novels were normally H games…was this a H game? Brain swelling, Tsuna fell back dizzily, his hand searching for the box. Finally he seemed to find it, even though he was searching blindly for it and looked inside, the instructions manual dropping down onto his face.

Written in bold letters, were the words, 'can be a h game if choosen ;)'. _Winking face…if chosen…__**H-GAME!**_

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed and chucked the box, along with the instructions across the room before clinging onto his knees and rocking slowly back and forth. Back and forth.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop being a pussy and play the game, or else—

"I'm SORRY!" Tsuna cried out before smacking his head onto the laptop, it beeping loudly as he pressed down on all the keys.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ah, sorry."

He looked up to flinch a little as one of the characters he had planned not to bump into appeared, blinking at him with a huge smile on his face.

_**?: EXTREME DAY, ISN'T IT SAWADA!**_

"Oh no!"

_**Tsuna: Eh, sure.**_

_**?: Hey Sawada you've been treating my sister good ok? I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her, she needs a knight in shining armour…however that doesn't mean you can be her boyfriend Sawada!**_

_**Tsuna: Uh, ok.**_

**Please enter name.**

Tsuna just sighed before typing in his sun guardian's name, well no escaping now.

**Please enter name: Ryohei.**

_**Ryohei: So how are you Sawada, been doing any 'extreme' training lately?**_

Even though Tsuna's character had answered with a clear 'not really', Tsuna couldn't help but think that he had definitely been doing some extreme training. Amongst the lines of mental training!

_**Ryohei: Well if you want, we can do some training!**_

**Will Tsuna partake in the training?**

Oh hell no, even if it was a game Tsuna didn't want to see his character in pain; it gave him a weird feeling like he was also in pain. Not just that, he might end up advancing with _**'Ryohei'**_.

_**Tsuna: I'll pass.**_

He couldn't help feel bad when the boy on the screen pouted sadly; making Tsuna a little dumbstruck over the fact he didn't know his Oni-san had that expression, not just that it was making him feel so guilty. Maybe he and Kyoko really did have something in common. He shuddered. Why was he comparing them two? It's not like he was compensating the idea of…**NOOOOO!**

A sharp finger nail pricked him out of his inward screaming, and he looked back at the game.

_**Ryohei: Well never mind Sawada, you're probably just EXTREMELY tired! Right?**_

_**Tsuna: Yeah…tried.**_

_**Ryohei: Oh yeah, I heard you have to help Hibari-san after school…**_

Tsuna observed as '_**Ryohei's**_' friendly expression hardened and became serious.

_**Ryohei: Well be careful.**_

A hand lingered on his character's shoulder before the boy went running in the other direction. Why did Tsuna find his Oni-san's actions comforting? _**Oh god damn it! It's a game Tsuna! It's not real.**_

Pouting a little, he glanced over at the baby perched by his small table that stood in the centre of the room, his hands around a coffee mug.

"Reborn, I've played a bit for today…can I go to bed now?"

"What happened?"

"Oni-san appeared, that's all."

"Very well then, goodnight Tsuna." Climbing into bed, the boy didn't know what to think, I mean Reborn seemed offish with him. Like he was trying hard to be apathetic…strange.

* * *

Tsuna awoke just like normal, a deadly weapon above his head and Reborn chasing him around the house until he was fully clothed and waddling tiredly down the street. That's when of course Reborn would disappear, strange guy.

He reached the school gates and it shocked him when Ryohei appeared in front of him, almost exactly like the game.

"EXTREME DAY! ISN'T IT SAWADA?" his words were so familiar and Tsuna flinched.

Tsuna had to get out, _**now!**_ Feeling queasy he muttered a small apology before trying to swerve around Ryohei. Yet he was caught back by a conveniently placed hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…Sawada, I heard that your helping Hibari-san after school," Tsuna nodded not being able to tell what the other's expression was like and the strong grip still hadn't stopped clinging.

"Be careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," a whisper engulfed his ear. Then the hand let go and soon Ryohei was in front and running off, shouting something with the word extreme in it. But for some reason Tsuna couldn't get over the fact his face was hot and his skin felt burning at the touch.

* * *

Hibari growled as he stared at the display of affection taking place on the school grounds involving his herbivore and that bloody boxer. He hadn't even thought of that boxer being a potential threat…then again he hadn't thought that baseball fanatic could capture Tsuna more than any of them.

But then again, the pose he had been welcomed to when visiting the herbivore's house was more than comprising.

_He was going to kiss him!_ And the herbivore, who's flipping shirt, **was off! Why was it even off? Was going to let him kiss him**! _Urgh_, he hated it so much, more than hate actually. He wanted to grab his herbivore –forget the game- and lock him in the reception room with him and claim him for himself. Man that idea sounded so attractive, would probably have the herbivore hating him though.

It was ok though, he could spend time with the herbivore after school, he did have three weeks with him, thanks to his poor grades. _**THANK YOU FOR HIS STUPIDITY! **_

What surprised him most about all of this was why he had hardly progressed at all along with a certain disgusting individual. Because he was a rival…but then again his progress was so small. Just what was that pineapple planning? It wasn't like him to let things slide. Hibari nibbled his lip, the pineapple bastard was a cheater and he knew all too well that soon a huge plot would be summoned from the ground where he would acquire Tsunayoshi; through cheating. And man he wasn't going to have that.

* * *

Tsuna sat anxiously as he sorted out the papers he was ordered to, a hawk like stare making the task hard to concentrate on. It was just him and Hibari alone in the reception room today…no Kusakabe, no subordinates…just him and Hibari, _oh dear_.

Even though Tsuna wasn't looking over towards the male, it didn't take two guesses that the male had actually moved and was looming over him. His eyes flicked to their corners taking in two perfectly polished shoes. So he really was, oh lord.

"Herbivore."

"Yes, Hibari-san?" he mumbled nervously, as he continued to partake in his job.

"The other day, what were you doing with Yamamoto Takeshi?" Tsuna instantly became wooden and choked; his face inflaming.

"N-Nothing," he continued to choke in hope the prefect would just buy it and leave him be.

"Don't lie herbivore," Tsuna looked up for two seconds only to be transported from his kneeling position on the floor, to the reception sofa.

He could tell he was laid on the sofa because he was staring at the ceiling and it was quite comfortable, the situation he was in though wasn't at all too comfortable.

Hibari's steely glare was now connected with his and he didn't know what to do, the prefect looked all too menacing and it was making goose bumps form all over his body.

"H-Hibari-san, what's going on?" he asked a little in denial as the boy climbed on top of him, resting his hands the side of Tsuna's head.

"Do you like Yamamoto Takeshi? _Sawada Tsunayoshi_," a hushed whisper appeared in his ear, Hibari's skin brushing up against his cheek, his lips grazing his earlobe, causing him to tremble.

"H-He's my friend," Tsuna replied back, trying to turn his face away from the prefect, his cheeks flaming.

"Just a friend hmmmm," Tsuna could feel the other's hot breath on the naked skin of his neck, it making him squirm.

"If he's just a friend, then you obviously don't mind your friends doing this then," Tsuna regretted when he looked back at Hibari, the man's lips scarily inches from his own.

_**He's going to kiss me!**_ Mind screaming, but body not moving, Tsuna just silently sobbed…_why was he such a wimp?_

Tears forming in his eyes, he looked back at Hibari who was staring down at him triumphantly, his lips lingering only mere centimetres above his. If he was to move at all now his lips would become one with Hibari's and then goodbye first kiss he was planning to share with the girl of his dreams.

"That's far as you'll go Hibari Kyouya," Tsuna flinched and darted his eyes to above his head to see a green uniform_, a green uniform?_ _No one in Namimori wore green…oh no!_

"Kufufufu, I hope you don't think you'll be touching **MY **Tsunayoshi now do you?" the voice said in a jokingly tone yet it seemed laced with silent threats. Much to Tsuna's relief, Hibari had shot off him, leaving him free space to breathe.

"Pineapple bastard," both of the tonfas were already out and Tsuna sprung up to see Mukuro standing mischievously in the doorway, looking over in Tsuna's direction with a haughty smile. He winked at Tsuna and for some reason he couldn't control his blushing.

"My _my_ Vongola, seems that you've been very naughty when I've been away," Mukuro waggled his finger and dodged Hibari as the boy lunged at him, accidently falling near the doorway giving Mukuro easy access to Tsuna.

"Eh? Mukuro," he whispered, turning his gaze to the floor embarrassed.

Squeaking as hands scooped him up, flailing them about only to cling onto the object for support, Tsuna opened his eyes for mere seconds to see Mukuro smirking down at him before heading straight towards the window.

The window…_**?**_

"No Mukuro, put me down," Tsuna pleaded, but his pleads went unheard and the window slid open, his arms tightening around Mukuro's neck.

"Well my dear prefect, I bid you adieu." And before Tsuna knew it, and how it was physically possible, Mukuro had leapt onto a tree and was proceeding to carry Tsuna off in some random direction.

* * *

Hibari knew it. He knew it. And he was so angry. Beating several walls in his once clean office, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hibari."

"Infant," he growled looking over towards the infant on the floor.

"Where's Dame-Tsuna?" the baby instantly asking over his student's whereabouts.

"Pineapple bastard."

"Mukuro?"

"He took him, if he does anything to Tsunayosh—

"He won't."

"Huh?"

"Hibari, like I said before, if you want a heads up, play the game, it gives you an advantage."

Then the baby left, and Hibari swore that even though the baby had given him a tip, his face was miserable…like he was sulking. How strange?

* * *

A/N: Holy crap I wrote a chapter for guardians, OAO has the world come to an end? Please review, ehehe it's my update in agessssssss!


End file.
